


dragoste și vis

by Noximilien



Series: ielele vrajitoarele [2]
Category: harap alb, ielele, ion creanga, mitologie romaneasca, romanian mythology - Fandom
Genre: Dans, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, SI E DATORITA UNUI POST FOARTE DRAGUT DE PE TUMBLR, Turn, also persoana intai which ew, bun DA SE INTAMPLA IN SFARSIT, damsels, e foarte cute, fata lui Ros Imparat ce e o pasare but no it isn t bestiality, hora - Freeform, let us see, nu nu e ACEL fanfic cu spanul alb dar... o sa va dea o idee ce se va intampla in el eyes emoji, padure, pentru ca sunt doua chestii diferite desi Col e okay cu amandoua, tbh it s all just pinning
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noximilien/pseuds/Noximilien
Summary: "Sa fii o iala e simplu. Dansezi. Farmeci. Manipulezi. Mananci. Sau vindeci. Pleci in alta parte. Nu stii niciodata unde pana nu te trezesti acolo, si nu poti sa te intorci unde ai mai fost decat la ani, la secole distanta."***YES I AM BACK BABES. Aceasta poveste, mai plina de sange ca o macelarie dupa un transport de carne, vorbeste despre avantajele si dezavantajele de a fi o iala, despre pierdere si eternitate, despre destin si cum sa te impotrivesti acestuia. Iar aici aducem si putina dragoste, genul ala de dragoste pe care il simti cand esti in autobuz si mirosi chiar si prin masca parfumul cuiva, asa fermecator incat ti se inmoaie genunchii. Inceputul are legatura cu prima parte a seriei, povestea devenind astfel o continuare la persoana intai a ce se intampla mai exact dupa ce cineva ia parte in hora ielelor. E O SCRIERE MAI DRAGUTA DECAT O FAC SA PARA PROMIT!!Titlul este, ca data trecuta, inspirat dupa melodia "Ziua vrajitoarelor" de Cargo <33. Sper sa va placa!!
Relationships: Fata lui Ros Imparat/Iala, brief mentions of Spanul/Harap Alb
Series: ielele vrajitoarele [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729426
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	dragoste și vis

-Omul ala chiar era ceva diferit, nu-i asa? intreba una dintre fete, si eu m-am prefacut ca nu o aud.

Stiu ca nu e prea dragut din partea mea sa o ignor, mai ales pentru ca suntem doar noi doua si semi-cadavrul in aceasta bucata de livada. Doar nu putea sa vorbeasca cu persoana pe trei sferturi moarta pe care o ingrijesc, nu-i asa? Nu ma simt prost, totusi, nu am de ce: nu imi place de ea.

-Trucul tau a fost foarte bun, Col. Sa il faci sa creada ca tot timpul asta isi cautase sora, cand nici macar nu are una... Cu adevarat malefic.

Am ridicat din umeri. Presupun ca a fost malefic, dar cu asta ma ocup. Asta imi place sa fac. Cel putin nu ii smulg carnea si o mananc cruda, asa cum fac unele dintre celelalte fete.

Sa fii o iala e greu, in ciuda a ce se crede despre noi. Majoritatea cred ca suntem frumoase si dansam in miez de noapte, ca fermecam si suntem ingrozitoare. Au dreptate, nu zic nu, dar nimeni nu stie ce se intampla dupa aceea: oamenii ce ni se alatura in fiecare seara sunt raniti si pe aproape morti, si in functie de cat de foame ne e ori ii mancam de vii, sau, daca nu sunt prea grav raniti, ii tratam si ii lasam sa ni se alature pana ce scoatem tot ce a mai ramas uman din ei.

In dreptul genunchilor mei este o persoana cu parul nisipiu si picioarele rupte in mai multe locuri. Atunci cand am devenit o iala, intr-o noapte cu furtuna din care nu imi amintesc nimic, am primit mai multe daruri: fermecarea, iluzia, manipularea, dar si frumusetea si vindecarea. De obicei eu vindec si dansez, iar surorile mele mananca si se joaca cu mintile oamenilor. In seara precedenta, totusi, am avut chef de ceva nou: astfel, eu am fost cea ce a adus persoana asta la hora, si tot eu i-a sucit mintile.

Surorile mele aproape m-au ridicat pe sus de fericire, pentru ca eram ca ele. Presupun ca sunt si voi fi indiferent daca aleg sa imi folosesc darurile sau nu, desi ideea ca pot exista in afara scopului meu ma tenteaza teribil. Dar traiesc vesnic: sunt toate persoanele pe care le intalnesc si pot sa fiu oricine vreau, si nimeni nu ma poate opri.

Ma mai uit o data la omul din fata mea, si ii pun usor mana pe genunchi. Deal, fata de langa mine, i-a smuls o bucata din fata cu dintii, inainte sa o izgnoesc si sa imi termin treaba. Cu gura plina de sange, a zis ca era partea cea mai buna.

-Ma duc sa mananc, a zis deal, lingandu-si buzele. Vrei sa iti pastrez ceva? Coapsa, antebrat, ficat?

-Pas.

A plecat fara sa ma mai intrebe un cuvant, si eu m-am uitat dupa ea atunci cand stiam ca nu are de ce sa se uite la mine. Se astepta sa devin ca ele acum, dupa succesul meu rasunator din seara trecuta. Ma intreb cum o sa se poarte cu mine dupa ce o sa isi dea seama ca nu e cazul.

Dupa ce i-am apasat fiecare rana, vindecandu-l, a tresarit in somn. Avea sa se trezeasca in curand, la caderea noptii, insa nu avea sa se trzeasca in totalitate de fapt, de acum prins sub farmecul horei pana la inevitanila sa moarte. Nu vreau sa fiu aici cand se trezeste cu ochii neclari si incepe sa tipe si incearca sa fuga, nu din nou.

M-am ridicat si m-am dus la multimea de haine luate de la cei ce ni s-au alaturat ieri, si am tras o pereche de pantaloni, o ie si o pelerina visinie peste mine, plecand sa cutreier. Sunt o iala de probabil sute de ani, dar inca nu pot sa mananc carne de om fara sa mi se faca rau. Si imi e foame.

Prinsul de iepuri e usor, cand esti eu. Cand manipularea ii face pe toti si toate sa vina la tine. Cand trebuie doar sa atingi pamantul si un iepure sa sara intr-un tarus amplasat la cativa metri de tine, pentru a nu te pata de sange. Sa ii frigi carnea e la fel de usor; mai greu e sa ii simti gustul fara sare.

Dupa micul dejun, am decis sa ma plimb prin padure. Stiu ca pot sa le gasesc oricand pe surorile mele, doar gandindu-ma la ele. Dar cine stie cand mai ajung in padurea asta, pe taramul asta din nou? Pot foarte bine doar sa vad ce e pe aici.

Sa fii o iala e simplu. Dansezi. Farmeci. Manipulezi. Mananci. Sau vindeci. Pleci in alta parte. Nu stii niciodata unde pana nu te trezesti acolo, si nu poti sa te intorci unde ai mai fost decat la ani, la secole distanta.

Nici nu vrei sa te intorci: ielele sunt surorile tale, nu poti fi departe de ele prea mult timp, pentru ca dupa aia te doare totul. Totul. Am incercat sa plec o data, la rasarit, si simteam ca sunt franta din interior spre afara... am decis atunci ca nu e cel mai rau destin, sa fi eu. Traiesc etern, nu-i asa? Si am prieteni, sau ma rog, surori. Iar oricand vreau, pot sa le ignor, si ele inapoi pe mine.

Castelul ala nu era acolo acum un minut. A rasarit ca din pamant, jur pe Dumnezeul care stiu ca sunt, si nici macar nu e un castel cat e pur si simplu un turn imens... Ma uit in spate, sa vad daca vreuna dintre surorile mele m-a urmarit, si m-am aprooiat de cladire.

Am mai intrat in casele oamenilor inainte, dar nu ma vedeau, caci era noapte, si ei nu erau magici. Mancam putin din fiecare fel de mancare al curtilor domnesti. Ma imbaiam in cazile regesti atunci cand regii si reginele asteptau sa se raceasca apa, si se prefaceau ca nu vad cum apa se scurgea peste marginea cazii. Am atins fete frumoase de vita nobila cu degete intarziate si le-am vazut chicotind, atingandu-si stomacul, fetele imbujorate de contactul secret.

Castelul asta era diferit de tot ce am vazut pana acum: in primul rand, nu avea o intrare, dar unele caramizi erau denivelate pe toata suprafata lui. Apoi, era o singura fereastra, si de-abia reuseam sa vad ca nu avea gratii, sau sticla la geam... si parca auzeam cum cineva cu glas feminin tipa dupa ajutor.

Acum era momentul sa ma intorc la surorile mele. Daca eram ca ele, le ziceam ca e o fata singura si neajutorata intr-un turn, si vocea ei mica suna de parca are carnea frageda. Daca eram buna, ma duceam inapoi unde le era cercul in padure si uitam de tot ce s-a intamplat. Pentru ca sunt o iala. Pentru ca e timpul zilei. Pentru ca stiu ca daca m-as duce si as salva-o, s-ar simti indatorata, si m-ar urmari pana ar simti ca si-a platit datoria, sau mai rau, nu m-ar vedea deloc si nu ar stii cine a salvat-o...

Totusi... e un turn fara usi si cu o singura fereastra, si ar fi mai ciudat ca fiinta dinauntrul sau sa fie om decat altceva. Poate pot sa ii explic oricui ar fi acolo ca sunt doar o fata si ca urmeaza sa ma duc in armata, si e doar o fapta buna din multele pe care o sa le fac. Da. Suna bine. Sunt si imbracata in pantaloni, deci ar trebui sa fie perfect. Am tras aer in piept, punandu-mi mainile pe zid si simtind crapaturile sub degetele mele. Nu ma asteptam sa ajung aici dimineata asta, dar nu ma plang, nu cand inima mea bate in piept cu o emotie pe care o credeam lung pierduta.

Dansul si horele mi-au dat gratie, dar cu agilitatea si coordonarea ochi mana era mai greu. Trebuia sa ma catar zece metri pana la fereastra, si mainile mele ardeau incercand sa gaseasca locuri de care sa se tina. Daca ma gasea una dintre surorile mele? Daca nu era nimeni acolo de fapt, ci doar o pasare ce ciripea asurzitor? Chiar semana cu ciripitul unei pasari...

Mi-am pus mainile pe fereastra deschisa si m-am saltat inauntru, pe pervaz, inspirand si expirand rapid, pentru prima data in cine stie cati ani obosita. Nu mai fac asa ceva in viata mea, indiferent de cat de frumoasa e fata din- la naiba.

Avusesem dreptate cu ciripitul ala.

-O pasare? O afurisita de pasare? M-am catarat atat pentru gustarea mea dintre pranz si cina? La naiba.

Era o pasare mica si rosie, ce se oprise din ciripit cand am intrat in turn, insa ce acum incepu sa strige si mai tare, de parca ma certa. Cata personalitate intr-un corp asa mic. Abia astept sa o jupoi si frig, poate cu niste mure.. pasarea asta vorbeste prea mult; ma doare capul deja.

-Taci ca nici macar nu pot sa gandesc! am tipat mai tare decat ciripea, si ea si-a inchis brusc ciocul.

Am oftat si am sarit peste fereastra spre ea, aplecandu-ma sa o iau. Huh... aparent e legata de picior de zidul castelului, si are o legatura ce ii tine aripile lipite de corp.. Bietul animal. Cine ar vrea sa il terorizeze asa? Adica eu voiam sa o mananc, nu sa ma port ca o psihopata cu ea...

-Vrei sa iti dau jos legatura aia? am zis si am intins mainile in fata, iar ea mi-a sarit in ele si a scos un sunet slab la intrebarea mea.

Legatura era moale si frumos facuta, insa era pur si simplu incarcata de magie. M-am incruntat in timp ce o ridicam din jurul corpului ei de randunica peste cap, si m-am dat inapoi brusc, pentru ca in fata mea era o femeie. Avea mainile impreunate la piept, un picior legat de zid si respira greu, dar asta nu ma oprea din a ma uita la ea de parca ea era soarele de pe cer si tot ea i-a dat foc, asa frumoasa era.

-Nu o sa mai devin pasare niciodata. E asa de plictisitor! a zis ea, cu vocea ragusita de la tipat si mainile impreunate la piept.

-Cine esti? Ce se intampla aici? am intrebat, iar fata m-a privit.

-Fiica lui Ros Imparat. E un tip mare pe aici... doar ca tu nu stii, nu-i asa? Pentru ca esti o iala.

-Poftim? am facut eu, socata. Cum macar stii asta?

Fata lui Rosu Imparat a ridicat din umeri. -Aura ta. E verde si transparenta simultan, caci traiesti inspirand prosperitatea oamenilor si a padurilor dar nu o faci de mult, nu-i asa?

-Cine esti? am intrebat din nou, iar ea a zambit.

-As vrea sa iti raspund dar... as vrea si sa scap de aici.

Cu un pocnet din degete, am rupt lantul in doua in jurul gleznei ei, si ea a ras, ca un clopotel, ca un copil ce e pe cale sa darame o vaza. Era un truc simplu, acelasi pe care il folosesc pentru a vindeca oamenii ce ni se alatura la hora: aduceam la forma initiala un anumit obiect, corp, persoana. Ceva in mine s-a strans cand am auzit chiuitul fetei, si am vrut sa-mi dau un pumn la cat de multe prostii pot sa fac pentru a impresiona o fata frumoasa.

Prea tarziu mi-am dat seama ca i-am aratat puterea mea, de a face si a desface, luata de la iele. Daca era macar putin magica, putea cu siguranta sa simta izul de apa fiarta si frunze in aer, mirosul specific magiei noastre.

Fir-ar sa fiu eu cu dorinta mea de a fermeca fete neajutorate.

-Bun, slava cerurilor, spuse ea si se uita spre fereastra. Pai, presupun ca ne mai vedem, iala mea.

Se transforma in pasare, si se indrepta fix spre fereastra. Daca nu ar fi fost instinctele mele, nu as fi putut sa o prind de piciorul ranit, si de mana cand a devenit om.

-Raspunsuri, muritoareo.

-Pe cine faci tu muritoare, ialo?

Acest schimb de replici a umplut aerul de electricitate, si cand ne-am privit reciproc in ochi, un zambet mic ii juca pe buze.

-Bine, iti voi spune, dar doar pentru ca ai ochii frumosi. Spanul si Harap Alb m-au inchis aici ieri pentru o escapada romantica, dar sunt sigura ca aveau sa ma scoata azi... sau in curand de cat de repede termina spanul cu Harap Alb. Totusi, tu mi-ai dat un avantaj, si acum pot planui razbunarea departe de temnita mea. Nu as putea fi mai recunoscatoare. E de ajuns de bine pentru tine?

Mi-am dat seama ca ii tineam mana, si am lasat-o brusc. Persoana asta era enervanta ca naiba, dorind sa fuga pe ferastra acum un minut si acum milogindu-se la mine. Dar din pacate... imi placea asta la o fata.

-Da. Desigur. Du-te inainte sa se intoarca.

Fata, insa, se sprijini de un zid si ma privi, pentru ca acum nomal ca nu mai avea chef sa plece. Avea sprancenele subtiri si ochii caprui si ficsi, spre deosebire de parul ei ce era in toate partile. Atunci am observat ca piciorul ii sangera, si i-am zis sa se aseze imediat. Ea ma privi ciudat, si mi-am dat seama ca ma rastisem, dar se conforma.

M-am dus spre ea si am luat glezna ranita intre mainile mele, concentrandu-ma sa o fac mai bine. A mers precum un suvoi de putere, si energiile noastre mi-au dat fiori pe sira spinarii si mici pocnitori in stomac.

-Dar tu? intreba ea cand am terminat. De ce nu esti la surorile tale?

Am ridicat din umeri, ignorand nodul din pieptul meu, ce era in continua crestere de cand l-a mentionat. Urma sa mi se faca foarte rau daca nu ma intorceam in curand.

-Tipai atat de tare ca ai fi trezit si un urs din hibernare, deci mi-am zis sa verific inainte sa schimbi ordinea naturii.

Rase din nou, si m-am uitat in alta parte, cand doar voiam sa-mi pun mainile pe urechi. Nu putea sa fie si frumoasa si sa si rada la ce zic, sigur era ceva in neregula cu ea.

-Pot sa ma fac vultur pana jos si sa te duc daca doresti.

Doream, iar ea s-a preschimbat intr-o secunda, apucandu-ma de mantie si zburand cu mine pe fereastra deschisa. De-abia cand am atins iarba verde nodul s-a dezlegat in pieptul meu, si eu am inspirat adanc. Pasarea era femeie din nou, iar eu am privit-o o secunda prea mult, pentru ca s-a intors spre mine zambind.

-Trebuie sa plec acum dar poate, daca am ocazia, o sa cutreier cerul noaptea sa iti multumesc ca m-ai salvat, a zis ea si mi-a sarutat obrazul. Uita-te dupa o sageata, ca de foc.

Asa am petrecut fiecare hora saptamani de atunci, scrutand cerul dupa o pata rosie. Uneori o vedeam, si plecam dintre fete si pradele lor baieti, intorcandu-ma odata cu o pasarare maiastra. Aveam buzele de foc cand ma intorceam printre suratele mele, si un gol in stomac pentru ca a plecat pentru cine stie cata vreme.

Inca fac asta, inca o caut, inca sper ca si ea ma cauta pe mine. Iar cand ne gasim, ne iubim. Nu e un scenariu ideal in sine, dar e perfect pentru amandoua, caci nodul nu ma frange, si ea e prea puternica sa se lase atinsa de distanta dintre noi.

Asta e povestea a cum am reusit sa imi gasesc iubirea desi era ceva neauzit, intr-o mica pasare rosie inchisa intr-un turn. Nu inteleg printesele ce vor sa scape din ele, din turnurile de vraji grele, cand acele ziduri inalte sunt tot ce am numit un camin vreodata.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Nu-i asa ca a fost fantastic? Puteti sa lasati kudos daca doriti si comentariile voastre imi dau viata. Partea a treia, foarte diferita de celelalte doua parti, va fi postata ideal saptamana viitoare, sau maxim peste doua saptamani.  
> De asemenea, presupun ca a devenit un brand sa vorbesc despre fanficul blestemat cu Spanul Alb in end notes. Voi spune doar... Fiti cu ochii pe contul asta (sau pe Tumblr-ul meu, @natash-scrie) de Halloween.   
> Sper ca v-a placut!! Multumesc ca imi cititi chestiile dubioase, inseamna mult ca pot impartasi virusul homosexual cu dumneavoastra..


End file.
